Alternative Life
by UmiMegami
Summary: *Sequel to Alternative Price* Things are going great between Yami and Yugi, but when an old lover of Yami comes along, things are going bad. Longer sum inside. Y/Y
1. Happy times are broken

Alternative Life  
  
Author's Note: HEY EVERYONE!! WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL FOR ALTERNATIVE PRICE!!  
  
Full summary: Things are going great for Yami and Yugi. But then an old lover of Yami appears, with one objective: Destroy the Millenium puzzles and break the bond between the two teens. To complete her quest, Katari kidnaps Yugi and his Millenium puzzle. What will Yami do to save his only love?  
  
Special thanks: Everyone who reviewed for Alternative Price and suggested a sequel, THIS IS FOR Y'ALL!!!  
  
Warning: This fic is Yami/Yugi and it has a YAOI SCENE on EVERY CHAPTER!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my OC character, Katari. I own nothing else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Happy times are broken  
  
Yuugi was sitting on his bed, happy and content. His grandpa allowed Yami to live with them. 'This is great' he thought. 'Now Yami and I can never be apart' Yugi looked at the spare bed his grandpa had ordered and put in his room. Yugi then fiddled with his Millenium puzzle.  
  
Yugi could still remember how he got this special item, Yami's vow, and the effects of it. Yugi hugged his Millenium puzzle and sighed.  
  
"Are you all right aibou?" asked a rich voice. Yugi looked up and saw Yami standing in the door, smiling at his love. Yugi smiled back, loving the new nickname Yami gave him.  
  
"I'm all right, Yami. I'm just remembering our special moment last week." he replied. Yami chuckled. "You mean the night you and I bonded? Yes, that was a special time for us." Yami walked over to Yugi and sat down beside him.  
  
Yugi scooted over next to him. Yami hugged his petite other half. "I am grateful that your grandfather allowed me to be in the same room as you, aibou." he whispered. Yugi giggled.  
  
"Me too." he said. Yami smiled. "I have to ask aibou, does your grandfather know that I used to be a vampire?" asked Yami. Yugi shook his head. "He thinks that you're a friend of mine that's homeless." he replied. Yami chuckled. "We are more than just friends." Yami then planted a kiss on Yugi's forehead. Yugi looked up and saw Yami's eyes.  
  
"We can't do it now." he warned. Yami frowned a little. "Why not?" he asked his light. Yugi smiled. "Because we didn't close the door." he replied. Yugi got up and closed the door. Yami smiled.  
  
Yugi went back to his bed. "Be gentle?" he asked. Yami gently laid Yugi down. "Always." he replied. Yami then kissed Yugi's supple lips with fire and passion.  
  
Yami then took off Yugi's shirt and threw it on the floor. Planting kisses on Yugi's chest, Yugi moaned. Yami smirked. He then lifted Yugi up, allowing him to sit up on his bed.  
  
Yami planted more kisses down Yugi's neck. "You taste so good." whispered Yami between kisses. Yugi moaned a little louder, as Yami's hands traveled to Yugi's pants.  
  
"Not yet Yami. I'm really sorry, but I'm still not ready." whispered Yugi. Yami then felt his lover feel sad and sorry. Yami stopped kissing Yugi and turned Yugi's head so he could face him.  
  
"Don't be sorry aibou. I told you that I'll wait and I will. So don't feel bad, ok?" he gently asked. Yugi smiled and hugged Yami tightly. "Thank you, Yami." he whispered.  
  
"Yugi! Yami! I'm home!" said a voice downstairs. Yugi looked at the door. "Grandpa's home!" he said. Yami chuckled. "Let's go greet him." he replied. Yugi put back on his shirt and the two teens went downstairs to greet Yugi's grandpa.  
  
Grandpa went to the living room and heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs. "Hello Yugi! Hello Yami!" he cheerfully greeted.  
  
"Hi Grandpa!" said Yugi, hugging him. "Hello Mr. Motou." greeted Yami. "Thank you for allowing me to stay within your hospitality." Grandpa smiled. "It's no problem. You can call me Grandpa if you like." he replied. Yami smiled. Grandpa then looked at the time.  
  
"You two better get some sleep! You don't want to be late to school tomorrow." he said. Yugi nodded and took Yami's hand.  
  
"Let's get some sleep." he told Yami. Yami smiled. Thw two went upstairs while Grandpa went to the kitchen.  
  
Yami and Yugi went to their own beds. "Goodnight Yugi." said Yami. "Goodnight Yami." replied Yugi. The two quickly fell asleep. Unknown to the couple, a figure was watching them outside of Yugi's window. "Soon, Yami. Soon." hissed the figure.  
  
Yugi woke up, and stretched his arms out. He looked at Yami's bed, but only found it empty. Yugi dressed into his school uniform, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs.  
  
He found Yami cooking breakfast on the stove. "Good morning Yami. Where's Grandpa?" he asked. Yami looked at Yugi. "He had to go on another dig in Egypt. He asked me to tell you that." he replied. Yugi nodded. He was used to his Grandpa not being here.  
  
He sat down at the table while Yami handed him a plate of breakfast. "It's really hot outside for some reason. I think Domino has a heat wave today." said Yami. Yugi smiled and ate his breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Yami and Yugi both walked to school, holding hands. "Even though Grandpa's gone, I still have something to look forward to when I wake up." said Yugi. Yami looked at his aibou. "What would that be?" he asked. Yugi giggled.  
  
"A morning with you." he replied. Yami smiled. Thw two then talked about random stuff as they reached Domino High.  
  
Yugi was at school, hot and dazed. A heat wave really had washed over Domino, making the inhabitants carrying water and hot. Yugi had a spelling test that no one could concentrate on. Yugi was already done with his test and looked behind him for Yami.  
  
Yami wasn't there, and he had been in the bathroom for a quite a while. So he raised his hand. The teacher looked at him. "Yes Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"May I use the restroom?" he asked. The teacher nodded, and Yugi was out the door. His footsteps echoed the empty hall, heading towards the restroom. When he got there, the stalls were empty.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Yami must've snuck out." he declared, leaning in front of the mirror with his head down.  
  
"Now why would I leave you alone, aibou?" asked a familiar voice. Yugi looked up and saw Yami's reflection, looking at his. "Because you have been gone for a long time." Yugi answered.  
  
Yami chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "I was waiting for you to come here aibou. So we could have some fun." Yami started to plant kisses on Yugi's neck.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "But not here. Not in public. What if someone comes in here and sees us?" Yami turned Yugi around to face him. Crimson eyes bore into violet orbs.  
  
"Then I'll tell them to get lost." he simply said. Yugi smiled, then hugged Yami. "I'm glad we're bonded now. I don't know how I'll live without you, Yami." Yami embraced Yugi and smiled. "Yes Yugi. It's good to be human again. Especially with you. Our Millenium Puzzles connect us, and that bond will never be broken."  
  
Suddenly, a black light appeared, breaking Yami and Yugi's embrace. Yami glared at the black pillar of light. "Show yourself!" he demanded. The black light disappeared, and there stood a woman.  
  
She had long black hair, straight as sticks. Her skin was pale and ivory, and her eyes were very light green. She wore a black leather skirt, black leather top, and black leather high heels. She looked 16 years old. She smirked at the couple in front of her.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami. Yami's eyes were wide with shock. "It can't be.." he whispered. Yugi tugged at Yami's school uniform. "Yami, who's she?" he asked. The girl laughed.  
  
"I'm Katari, Yami's lover. I've come here to bring him back." she declared. Yugi's eyes were wide open. Yami glared at the woman. "What do you want?" he growled.  
  
Katari giggled. "Simple Yami. I want you back with me." Yami smirked. "That's never going to happen. I belong to Yugi now." he replied. Katari glared.  
  
"Well then, I'll think of other ways to fix that." she threatened. Suddenly, she disappeared. Yugi was practically squeezing Yami while Yami looked at the spot where Katari once stood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was it? Hate it? Love it? Can use some work? Tell me in your reviews! ^_^ 


	2. A new threat rises

Alternative Life  
  
Author's Note: Less than 10 reviews (the last I checked)?! Come on people, you can do better than that!  
  
Special thanks: FOR THE PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW, YOU ROCK!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Katari, but that's it. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: A new threat rises  
  
Yugi and Yami had an uneasy day. Yami was constantly watching outside the windows, afraid of Katari appearing again. When school finally ended, Yugi and Yami walked home silently. Finally, Yugi looked at Yami.  
  
"Yami? Was Katari really your old lover?" Yami sighed, then looked down at Yugi. "Yes, aibou. She was. I'll tell you more when we get home." he said. Yugi and Yami then went back to walking home silently.  
  
When they got home, Yugi dropped his backpack next to the stairs and sat down on the couch. "Tell me a little bit about her." said Yugi. Yami dropped his backpack next to Yugi's, sat down next to his lover, then sighed.  
  
"Katari was my first love. We met in Japan during the feudal era. She was the one who turned me into a vampire." he explained. "How do you turn someone into a vampire?" asked Yugi, interrupting the story.  
  
"It's when a vampire chooses a victim and drinks their blood. Then the human drinks a little of the vampire's blood, and the human becomes a vampire." Yami explained. "Anyway, we did many horrible things together. We would kill humans for the sport of it, turn other humans into vampires, and fill wine goblets with baby's blood. Finally I grew sick of becoming a vampire." Yami looked to see if Yugi was paying attention. Yugi's eyes were wide open. Yami decided to continue.  
  
"So, one day, Katari and I were in America during the 1770's. We killed a family of four. Suddenly, the villagers rised an attack against us. Since I didn't want to do things with Katari anymore, I ran the opposite direction she did. I climbed over a wall and escaped. But then, I saw Katari, on the other side of the gates, screaming for me to help her. I didn't want to do more crime with her, so I left her to die." Yugi's attention was still on Yami.  
  
"After I left Katari, I practiced using magic. Soon I became the most powerful vampire in the clans. I did evil things with my magic, until I met you." Yami concluded. Yugi hugged his lover. Yami returned the embrace.  
  
"Yami, I think Katari wants to turn you into a vampire again." he whispered. Yami stroked Yugi's back. "I won't let her. I won't let anyone hurt you, aibou. Remember that." he said.  
  
"Aww how sweet." Yami turned to the direction of the voice. It was Katari, standing in Yugi's living room, smirking. Yugi hugged Yami tighter. Yami glared at his old lover.  
  
"What do you want, bitch?!" Yami demanded. Katari waved a finger at him. "Foul language, dear Yami. Especially in front of the child." she teased. Yami growled.  
  
"Leave him out of this." he ordered. Katari laughed, then swished her long hair back. "But he's apart of my plan." she protested. Yami growled at her. "You should've died a long time ago!" he shouted. Katari chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I should've. But no thanks to you, I'm alive and well. You see, after you left at Satan's door, I simply teleported my self out of the village. The villagers could never find me again. So, I'm alive and here for some revenge, some fun."  
  
Yami growled. "You didn't have the power to teleport when I met you." he hissed. Katari smirked. "That's cause I didn't use it in front of you, Yami." she answered. Yami growled.  
  
"If you touch a single hair on Yugi's I'll-" 'Or what?" Katari interrupted. "You'll kill me? You're not all powerful anymore Yami. That boy you hold in your arms turned you back into a human. A weak, pathetic, thing that cannot do anything!"  
  
You're wrong, Katari." said Yami. "Humans can care. When you turned me into a vampire, you didn't completely turn me. I still had some humanity left, allowing me to meet Yugi and care for him. You, however, have no soul, conscience, or humanity. You're nothing." he hissed.  
  
Katari smirked. "True. But I'll be back, with more firepower than ever." she threatened. Katari then disappeared in a flash of dark light.  
  
Yugi was downright scared of Katari. Yami tried to calm his aibou down, but Yugi was always scared right after Yami left the room. Yami made dinner for the both of them, then Yugi went upstairs for an early bedtime.  
  
Yugi couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. So, Yugi went downstairs and found Yami sitting on the couch reading a book. Yugi walked over to him and sat down.  
  
Yami saw his aibou coming, and put down the book. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked. Yugi shook his head. "I'm still a little creeped out about Katari." he confessed.  
  
Yami sighed, then pulled Yugi into a tight embrace. "Yugi, Katari will do anything she can to hurt me. Including hurting you. But can you promise me something?" Yugi looked at his lover and nodded.  
  
"If Katari has done something to me that I can't control, I need you to get away from me. But no matter what happens, I'll never hurt you." he vowed. Yugi hugged Yami.  
  
"Yeah. I promise. But if that happens, I'll try to bring you back." he replied. Yugi then leaned up and kissed Yami on the lips. Yami deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inot Yugi's mouth. He explored every crevice and inch of his lover's sweet mouth.  
  
Yugi broke the kiss, panting for air. Yami smiled at his aibou. "You sure know how to kiss, Yugi." he stated. Yugi smiled, then stroked Yami's face. "So do you, love." The two fell asleep on the couch, in each other's arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Katari was outside the house, watching Yami and Yugi. She laughed. "I can't believe Yami loves that midget. Soon though, things will start to turn around."  
  
Katari pulled out a bottle filled with black magic. "This bottle will erase Yami's memories." she confirmed. She then pulled out a bottle of grey magic. "This bottle will destroy his Millenium Puzzle." she then turned to Yami and Yugi inside the house.  
  
"Yugi, how would you feel if Yami say, loses his memories about you, erases the bonding, and tries to kill you?" she wondered.  
  
Katari then put the two bottles back in the pockets of her dress. "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, you are so naive. Do you really think Yami will keep his vow?" Katari glared at Yami.  
  
"Soon Yami, you'll be mine again." she vowed. Katari then started to leave, turning back to see Yami and Yugi asleep on the couch.  
  
"One day, things will turn around." she vowed. With a snap of her fingers, Katari disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was that? Please tell me in your REVIEWS!!! 


	3. Plan starts now

Alternative Life  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody!! Sorry I didn't update for a while, but I had a lot of things to do, and I got sick, so yeah.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ARE AWESOME!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Katari. 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Plan starts now  
  
Morning came, and Yugi was feeling a little better about what happened yesterday. Yugi looked over to see Yami, but he wasn't there. Yugi got up and went to the kitchen. He saw Yami there, cooking breakfast. Yami looked over at his aibou.  
  
"Good morning." he greeted. Yugi smiled. "Good morning." he replied. Yami went back to cooking breakfast. "How was your sleep?" asked Yami. "It was fine." Yami heard uncertainty in his aibou's voice.  
  
"Something wrong, aibou?" he asked, putting fried eggs and toast on a plate. Yugi looked at Yami with sad eyes. "I'm just worried about you. Katari is a vampire Yami, and you're human again. That puts you in a vulnerable spot. What if she tries to kill you? How am I going to live without you?" Yami put the plate of food in front of Yugi and another on his side of the table, then sat down and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Katari won't be after me, Yugi. She'll need me alive to change me into a vampire again. Be concerned about your own well-being, aibou. Don't worry about me." he said, looking straight at Yugi. Yugi knew that what he said was true, but he just couldn't stop worrying about Yami. Yami sighed, then walked over to Yugi.  
  
Yami pulled over a chair, and sat down next to Yugi. Yugi looked at Yami, and Yami took Yugi's hand. "Whatever Katari does to either me or you, there will be a way to overcome it. So just believe, Yugi, and Katari will be defeated. Do you feel better?" Yugi nodded, then started eating, to show Yami that he's feeling better. Yami smiled, then went to start on his breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, both Yugi and Yami got dressed in their uniforms, and were walking to school. "So, did we have any homework last night, aibou?" asked Yami. Yugi shook his head. "I don't think so. But if we did, it probably wasn't due for another day or so." Yami sighed of relief. "I don't think I'm in for another homework night." Yugi chuckled. Soon they were at school, meeting up with Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura.  
  
Class that day was a little different. It started out as usual. Joey, Yugi and Yami were talking about Duel Monsters, the bell rang, and everyone sat down. The teacher came in, took attendance, then began the lesson. "Today, we'll be talking about something entirely different." said the teacher. "We'll be talking about amnesia and brainwash. Why? Because it's time for a little change of pace." Everyone tuned in on what the teacher had to say.  
  
"Amnesia is a very difficult thing to work with. It takes a long time for the persont o retaint heir memory, even with the help of their loved ones. But I'm sure you already knew that. Brainwashing, however, is a very tough thing. usually when someone is brainwashed, it is hard for them to retain their own selves back. But if you do something dramatic in their very eyes, they will get their own sleves back."  
  
Everyone looked at the teacher with confused looks. Why is the teacher talking about this now? The teacher smiled, then went back to the chalkboard. Class was back to normal after that.  
  
Lunch came, and Yugi was hungry. Everyone went to the usual table and pulled out their lunches. "Class was weird, man. I think the teacher probably got brainwashed." said Joey, munching on his sandwich. Yugi laughed. "I think the teacher probably just wanted a little change of pace." he replied. Tea laughed. "More like to creep us out." she retorted. Tristan looked at her. "Actually it made class more fun. I kinda liked it." Yami smirked. "True, and it did give us a break from all the homework we've been getting." he added. Everyone then started eating and talking.  
  
Soon, school was over and Yugi and Yami were ready to go home. "Yami, are you ready?" asked Yugi. Yami came running over to Yugi. "Ready to go, aibou." he confirmed. Yugi smiled, then the two started walking home.  
  
The two reached home, and Yugi unlocked the door. As soon as Yugi and Yami got in, Yugi closed the door. Yugi turned to look at Yami. "Since we don't have any homework, what are we going to do now?" he asked. Yami smirked, then wrapped his slender arms around Yugi. "We can start kissing each other." he suggested. Yugi laughed. "Kissing always leads to stripping." he said, smirking. Yami chuckled.  
  
"We won't go that far. Just kissing." he promised. Yugi smiled. Arms were wrapped around the other, and violet met crimson. Suddenly, a black pillar of light appeared. "Aww, how sweet. So sweet it made me want to retch." Yami glared at the pillar, that made Katari appeared, smirking with sinister eyes.  
  
"Yami, you were never this sweet when we went out together." she said. Yami glared. "That's because back then I didn't care about you." he retorted. Katari put a fake disappointed look on her face. "I'm crushed. But that can be made up." she responded. Yami glared, then got into guarding position.  
  
"What do you want, Katari?" he hissed. Katari giggled. "I heard the conversation you and Yugi were having about me. The truth is I'm after both of you, so there's really no point in trying to protect yourselves." Yami glared. "Whatever you do to Yugi, I'll make sure it never happens!" Katari laughed.  
  
"Yami, you're human now. You're nothing but a low human who'll do anything to protect another low human." she stated. Yami growled. "That's enough! I'll guard Yugi from anything you do!" he vowed. Katari raised her hand. "Really? Guard him from this!" Katari snapped her fingers. Yugi was surrounded with black light.  
  
"Yami help!" he cried. Yami tried to hang onto his hand, but Yugi disappeared, with the black light. Yami lowered his head in defeat, then he glared at Katari. "Where's Yugi? What have you done with him, you bitch?!" he demanded. Katari narrowed her eyes in amusement.  
  
"Follow the directions on this note, and you'll find out." she said, disappearing in a pillar of light. Yami ran over to the place she stood, and picked up a tiny piece of paper with a message on it.  
  
FOLLOW THE DARK ROAD, AND YOU'LL FIND YOUR PRECIOUS HIKARI  
  
'Yugi, please be safe' he prayed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that the cahpter was a little shorter, but I had to do a lot of things and no a lot is supposed to happen in this chapter anyway, so please review, and I'll update as soon as I can. ^_^ 


	4. Telling plans and locations

Alternative Life  
  
Author's Note: Dang you, ff.net for not working for a few days!! Now I'm behind, again! Sorry, just penting out some frustration..  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU READERS/REVIEWERS FOR BEING PATIENT!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking /blah/=Yugi to Yami //blah//=Yami to Yugi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Telling plans and locations  
  
Yami felt horrible. 'I can't believe I let that bitch take Yugi! I'm so worthless' he thought. 'I don't deserve to live after what happened' Yami looked at the note that Katari left behind. 'Dark road? What dark road does she speak of?' he questioned. 'Is it a road made of Shadow Magic?' Yami then reached up to his neck. The Millenium Puzzle was on him. That gave Yami an idea.  
  
'I don't think Yugi's Millenium Puzzle was taken off yet. Maybe if I try to talk to Yugi mentally, I can find out where he is' he thought. Then Yami frowned. 'But Yugi and I never mind-linked before. But we have to try!' Yami concentrated very hard.  
  
Yugi sighed. He was locked in a dark, cold, empty cell. The Millenium Puzzle was still around his neck. 'Yami, where are you?' he thought. 'I wish there was some way to tell you where I am' //Yugi, can you hear me?// Yugi jumped. "Yami? Where are you?" he asked aloud, looking around for a sign of Yami.  
  
//I'm talking to you mentally.// Yugi jumped again. Then, Yugi tried to talk back to Yami. /How can you do that?/ he thought, hoping Yami could hear that. Fortunately, Yami did.  
  
//It's something the Millenium Puzzle allows us to do. Now, do you know where you are, hikari?// asked Yami gently. Yugi looked around. /I'm in a dark cell. Let me look out the window./ Yugi saw the window, and looked out. Of course, the window was high up, so Yugi had to climb up the wall. Yugi took a good look outside. Outside were willow trees that were dried and wilted, shrubs meant to resemble monsters, dead leaves littering the entire outside floor, and a narrow road leading away from the house.  
  
Yugi then saw something that caught his eye. An old sign lopsided to the left. /I think I'm at an old abandoned house. There are wilted willow trees, dead shrubs, and brown leaves covering nearly everything. There's also a sign lopsided to the left./ Yami's eyes widened. //Why would Katari take you to the old Shimoni house?// he asked. Yugi was confused. /What is it, Yami?/ he questioned. //Never mind Yugi. I know where you are. Are you all right?// /Yes, I'm fine. But hurry, I don't know what Katari's up to/ Then the mind link was shut.  
  
Yami flet Yugi shut the mind link, then he went out of the door and ran on the road to the Shimoni house. 'I have to get there fast, if I don't, Yugi could be killed. I'll be breaking my vow, and Joey's promise' he thought, remembering the promise he and Joey made.  
  
****flashback**** "I know you'll never harm Yugi, because if you wanted to you would've already done it. So promise me this." Yami got prepared.  
  
"Promise you'll protect Yugi with your life." Joey begged. Yami turned his head and smiled.  
  
"I promise you, Joey. Nothing will harm Yugi while I'm around." he reassured. "But, what will you do if I break this promise?" Joey smirked.  
  
"I'll never trust you again and kill all your kind, including you." Yami nodded. "My word is my bond. I'll keep the promise." Joey gave him the thumbs-up sign, then walked away.  
  
****end flashback**** 'Don't worry Joey, nothing will happen to Yugi. If something does, I'll never forgive myself' he thought. Yami then came to a little fork in the road. Both roads looked inviting. 'Which one should I take?' he asked himself. Yami picked up the note and saw that the saying had changed:  
  
DIDN'T THINK IT'D BE THAT EASY, DID YOU? I MADE THE ROADS TO LOOK ALIKE SO YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHICH TO TAKE. I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT: THE DIRECTION POINTS EAST. (a/n Yeah yeah yeah I know it was too easy, but let's just say Katari isn't the greatest when it comes to riddles)  
  
Yami immediately knew. 'Take the right one' he thought. Yami ran on the road past all the buildings, shops, and everything until he only saw beautiful scenery. The sun was setting, meaning Yami didn't have that much time. He had to hurry to get to Yugi. Yami kept running, until he saw a little boy.  
  
The boy wore a thick brown trench coat, brown slacks, and black sneakers. The boy had black hair and light green eyes. The boy looked at Yami with amusement. "Are you going to the Shimoni house?" asked the boy in a foreign accent. Yami guessed that this boy wasn't from Japan. "Yes I am." Yami replied. The boy smiled. "I'll take you there myself. Faster." Yami smiled and followed the boy.  
  
Soon, the sun had set, and Yami still wasn't at the Shmoni house. Yami looked at the boy leading him through the wilderness. "Um, I don't think we're going the right way." he said. The boy kept walking, and didn't turn to look at Yami. "Where do you think we're going?" he asked innocently. Yami glared at the boy's back. "I think we're lost." he answered. The boy laughed, then turned at Yami.  
  
"We're not lost. I know exactly where I'm taking you." he reassured, turning back to the path they were walking on. Yami was suspicious. "Then where are you taking me?" he asked, in a low voice to show he was serious. "To death." answered the chiled, turning around. What Yami saw scared him beyond belief. The child's face sagged, making the eyes look old, hollow, and creepy. The hair turned into black snakes, all hissing at Yami. The boy's clothes were old and moth-eaten. But, in all this, the boy was smirking at Yami.  
  
The snakes that were the boy's hair all slithered off the boy's skull and moved toward Yami. Yami cried out, then tried to back away, but an invisible wall stopped Yami from backing any further. The boy laughed. "That force field can't be broken by anything, so don't try to break it." he sneered. Yami turned back to the snakes. Now the snakes were black cobras, all ready to strike Yami.  
  
'I can't prevent this. I wish I have some kind of power to save myself' he prayed, sheilding his face with his arm. Suddenly, a bright light shone from the Millenium Puzzle, startling the snakes and the boy. Yami opened his eyes and looked down at the Millenium Puzzle. 'Of course! The Millenium Puzzle will protect me' he thought. However, the boy looked shocked. The cobras were all slithering back to him for protection at the light.  
  
"Why?" he asked in dismay. Smirking, Yami looked at the boy. "Because my Millenium Puzzle protects me from your childish antics. Now, I feel power flowing through my human veins. Another power that the Millenium Puzzle provided." he said, with confidence. The boy looked scared. Yami smirked, then raised his hand. "Mind Crush!" he cried out, and the boy's mind was sent to the Shadow Realm, but the body disappeared also. Yami picked up the note and found a different message:  
  
CONGRATULATIONS ON DEFEATING MY PUPPET. DON'T WORRY, YOU'RE ON THE RIGHT PATH, JUST FOLLOW IT. I'D BE CAREFUL ON THE WAY THOUGH.  
  
Yami growled at the note, and saw the leave-littered trail leading farther into the wilderness. Yami then began to follow it.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the house, Katari was fixing the potions. "Hmm, he's stronger than I thought. That's all right, I always loved strong men. Let's see, this place is convenient. It has a laboratory that I can use, while Yugi can rot in that cell." she hissed, then turning to look at her bubbling magic.  
  
"It's almost ready. As soon as that black one is ready, I'll pour some on the doorhandle. Then, effective on skin contact, as soon as Yami touches that doorhandle, he'll lose his memories. Then that grey one I'll poor on his Millenium Puzzle, tainting it grey, breaking the bond between the two. Then, after some influence, Yami will kill Yugi."  
  
Katari smirked. 'Sometimes I outdo myself." she crooned. Katari chuckled and looked out the window. "Come on Yami. Your lover's waiting." she hissed, laughing as she did so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was it? By the way, what's wrong with the house? I'll tell you in the next chapter. So please review! ^_^ 


	5. Obstacles to overcome

Alternative Life  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Again, I always get writer's block for this particular fic, so that'a why it always doesn't get updated for a long time.  
  
Special thanks: THANK YOU REVIEWERS YOU ROCK!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Katari 'blah'=thoughts "blah"=speaking /blah/=Yugi to Yami //blah//=Yami to Yugi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Obstacles to overcome  
  
Yami was tired. He just wanted Yugi safe at home, away from all of this, and back into his arms. But his old lover just had to get revenge, kidnap Yugi, and make him go through so much just to get to him. He wasn't even sure of what Katari planned to do. Yami trudged on the path, remembering the tragic fate of the Shimoni family.  
  
The Shimoni family was a vampire family, only they fed on rat blood and never ever feasted their fangs on another human being. Soon, the Shimoni family, a man, a woman, and about 13 children, some boys some girls, boys dominating the children side, all got tired of feeding on only rat's blood. So the man decided to create artificial human beings made only out of human blood. Their experiment worked, creating nearly 1,000 artificial human beings made of blood.  
  
But when the A.H. beings started feeling emotions, thinking thoughts, and saying words. They got tired of being the Shimoni's 'food supply' and decided to strike back. They threw the youngest children into a tub of acid, melting away their flesh and bones. The older children were shot in their sleep, and the man and woman were staked 113 times, and thrown off a cliff. (a/n In this fic, the vampires don't turn to dust when they die) The A.H. beings then went on to become real people, got DNA, and decided to never again give themselves to vampires.  
  
But when vampires found out about the Shimoni family, they went looking for the A.H. beings and their decendants or spouses. They killed every A.H. being they could find by feeding. Now, the only thing remaining is the old Shimoni house, with a lab where they created beings made of blood, and the aura of horror and fear that the entire Shimoni family and the blood beings faced before their deaths.  
  
Yami shuddered at this, remembering the sight of death. Yami then looked at the note. The paper was blank, meaning that Yami was probably close. 'This is it. This is where I have to face my biggest achievement. I just hope Yugi's all right' he thought. Yami then decided to talk to Yugi throught heir new mind-link.  
  
//Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me?// A pause rang throught the mind-link. /Yes Yami, are you almost here?/ Yugi asked. //Don't worry little one, I will save you// he promised. /Don't make promises you can't keep, Yami/ said Yugi. Yami was confused about this reply. //Yugi? Are you okay?// he asked, in a concerned voice. /Why should you care? You're a liar anyways!/ Yugi said angrily.  
  
//Yugi, why would I lie to you?// he asked. /Becuae you really love Katari, and you're just rescueing me so that you can keep the reputation of owning the mortal boy who has the sweetest blood!/ Yami was confused. 'Yugi would never talk to me like this, unless...' he thought. //KATARI!! GET OUT OF YUGI'S HEAD RIGHT NOW!!// he shouted throught the mind link.  
  
Katari nearly jumped, removing her hand over Yugi's head. Yugi's eyes went right back to their brilliant shining violet for a moment, then Yugi flopped on his side, unconcious. Katari panted, amazed by Yami's power. "How did he do it? How did he know that Yugi wasn't mind-linking with him, but I was? He might be more powerful than I predicted. Which means he might actaully succeed in his little 'heroic' quest! I have to make sure he doesn't." she vowed.  
  
Katari went over to the bubbling chemicals in the test tubes. "I'll have to make more of this black potion. Just in case." she said. Katari got the necessary ingrediants, and began working. The potion bubbled and boiled until the bubbles were so big, they would easily swallow Katari's hand. Katari smirked. Then she looked over at the unconcious Yugi, still laying on his side.  
  
Yami sighed, thanking the lord that it wasn't Yugi talking. 'I can't believe she found a way to control Yugi's mind like that!' he thought. 'She'll have to pay when I get there'  
  
Yami shook his head, trudging on toward the old Shimoni house. Suddenly, Yami heard something hiss. Yami stopped, looked around, and found a python lurking in the trees. Yami sighed. "Katani, if this is one of your tricks, I'd rather see you try something much more challenging." he said. Suddenly, the snake grew, nearly 3 times its original size. Yami's eyes widened, then his lips turned up into a smirk.  
  
"You really think a python can scare me, Katari?" he asked to thin air. Then Yami got poised to attack. "MIND CRUSH!" The python shrieked, then was sent to the Shadow Realm. Yami smirked, thne he heard a crying in the distance. Yami looked around, and saw a little girl. Yami, feeling pity, went over to the little girl, who was sitting on a log and crying. Yami took a look at the girl. She had long ebony billow hair with the tips dyed with the color red and linings of gold bangs. Yami knelt down at the girl's level.  
  
"Excuse me little one, but why are you crying?" he asked gently. The little girl looked up at Yami. Yami was surprised. Her eyes looked so much like his own. Crimson confident orbs vibrating with darkness. The little girl had tears in her eyes, so Yami wiped them off. The girl looked at him angrily and slapped him. "You killed my friend! You killed Amiera! My python! You killed my best friend, you bastard!" she shouted.  
  
Yami rubbed the spot where she slapped him, then looked at her gently. "That snake was a trick made by a very bad woman. She was not your friend." he tried to explain. The girl madly shook her head. "NO! YOU KILLED AMIERA!! ROT IN HELL, YOU UGLY FUCKING BASTARD!!!" she screamed. Yami looked at the girl with concern. "Isn't it bad for someone your age to be speaking that kind of language?" he asked. The girl slapped him again. Yami rubbed the spot and looked at her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. The girl smirked. "I am your daughter, Daddy." she hissed. Suddenly, the girl poised for an attack. "MIND CRUSH!!!" she screamed. Yami yelled out, then covered his eyes with his arms. The mind crush attack never hit him, instead, the Millenium Puzzle redirected the attack right back at the girl. Yami heard her scream, then it was complete silence.  
  
Yami looked at the log, where his 'daughter' used to sit. He sighed, then picked up the note:  
  
WHAT DID YOU THINK OF OUR DAUGHTER, AMIERA? SHE'S SO MUCH LIKE YOU, ISN'T SHE? WELL, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU AND I ARE TOGETHER!! THAT IS THE LAST OBSTACLE, TOO EASY RIGHT? WELL, COME ON TO THE SHIMONI MANSION AND FIND OUT WHAT THE REAL CHALLENGE IS!!  
  
Yami sighed, then ran down the path. He knew the mind-link was closed, so he couldn't contact Yugi again right now, he just had to get over to the mansion, get Yugi out of there, back into the Game Shop, and back in his arms. 'Yugi, please be okay' he prayed.  
  
Yami slowed down when he saw the old run-down mansion. He sighed happily. "Finally, I'm here." he said. Yami walked over to the door and was about to put his hand on the doorhandle, when he had second thoughts. "Wait, what if Katari has some booby trap or something, like on the door? I should run the door down, besides, it makes a better entrance." he said. Yami walked back about a foot or more.  
  
Katari was watching out the window, and couldn't believe what she saw. "Oh, god he's going to run the door down! I have to do something!" she said. Katari then ran away from the window.  
  
Yami ran and ran and ran with all his might, his heavy concentration was on his target, the door. Yami then grunted, and he flew throught he door, breaking it down with no problen at all. Yami then looked around the mansion. He only saw the bubbling chemicals on the table and lamps lining the walls. "Katari? Yugi? Where are you?" he asked aloud.  
  
Katari crept behind him, making Yami turn around. Yami didn't see anybody, so he turned back, only to see Katari with a bucket full of black potion. Before Yami could say or do anything, Katari threw the bucket of potion at him, making Yami soaked in it.  
  
Yami felt dizzy, feeling the room spinning and his memories leaking out of his head. "No..." he whispered, while Katari smirked. Yami knelt to the ground, hands clutching his head. He felt himself slipping away into darkness, he knew he couldn't utter any words now, but he had to try.  
  
Katari smirked, hearing the last word come out of Yami's voice. "Yugi..." Soon, Yami collapsed on the ground. Katari waited a few seconds, got out a bottle of grey potion, then gently lifted Yami up. She poured the gray potion onto the Millenium Puzzle. The Millenium Puzzle shone black light, now tainted with grey. Yami slowely stood up, eyes looking down.  
  
"Yami, I'm so glad you're all right. Now, I want you to remember two things." she siad, giggling. Then she smirked. "Love me forever and kill Yugi Motou!" Yami then looked up, eyes the color of dark blood, filed with hatred and menace. He grinned evilly. "I'll do what you wish, Katari." he said. "I'll kill Yugi, the slow and painful ways possible."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I bet you all just hate me now, don't you? Well, please review and I'll see you later! ^_^ 


End file.
